undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 5
"The Bird" is the fifth episode of the first season of The Unknown Nightmare. This is the second character centric episode, with this episode being about Charlie. This episode also shows how strong the friendship between Charlie and Jim is. Plot Synopsis After hearing Sean's story, Charlie tells his. From how his wife died, child went missing and how he possibly murdered someone. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Sean and Charlie agreed to tell each other their stories. After Sean told his story, Charlie decided to tell his. Before the outbreak, Charlie was talking to Jim and got an address, a time and a gun, and was told that that would be where his daughter's kidnapper would be. Plot Flashback (3 months Before the Outbreak) Charlie walked down a long hallway, it was really bright. White walls, white floors. For a brief second he forgot he was in a hospital, he thought he was dead. He was stopped by a doctor. "Mr. Fisher?" the doctor asked. "Yeah, that's me. Where is she?" Charlie asked. "She's okay. We're running some tests, just to be safe", the doctor assured. "Why, what could be wrong with her?" Charlie asked. "We're not sure at the moment, but it's just a precaution", the doctor said, as he continued to try and calm Charlie down. Present (The Room) "Who were you seeing?" Sean asked from across the room. "My wife", Charlie said, "My kid found her in the kitchen, face down on the floor. She was smart enough to call an ambulance". "How old?" Sean asked. Charlie hesitated to answer, "She's about to turn seven". After a few minutes, Charlie continued the story. "She was sick, my wife. Never found out what was wrong. She had headaches, she was just... sick", Charlie said, "We had no money, I was laid off a few weeks beforehand. I was a structural engineer. But then... you know. Recession and shit". He took out a piece of paper, which was from the letter that the phones were in. He started messing with it, folding it. Concentrating. Flashback (6 Weeks Before the Outbreak) Charlie was sitting in the doctor's office, talking to him about his wife. "She's been unconscious for a week and you have absolutely no idea what's wrong?" Charlie shouted. "Please calm down, sir. We're doing all we can. At this point, it could be anything. A disease, a virus. We just don't know", the doctor said. Suddenly, the doctor is rushed by his secretary out of his office. Charlie runs after him, but is stopped by another doctor. He watches as the doctor goes into Charlie's wife's room. "What's going on?" Charlie shouts. Then he hears it. The heart rate monitor. The long, never ending beep. It was like torture, just standing there. Not able to help or even see her. But he knew, he knew she was gone. Present (The Room) At that moment, when he told that part of the story, his watch started beeping, causing him to flinch. He tried to calm down but was determined to continue the story. Sean watched as he played with the paper, wondering what he was doing. "A week after that, my daughter went missing. She uh- she was with the babysitter. When I got home, the babysitter was dead. In the exact same spot my wife was in when she collapsed. And my daughter was gone". "What was her name?" Sean asked. Charlie closed his eyes, remembering her face. It killed him. "Emily", Charlie muttered under his breath. Flashback (Two Weeks Before the Outbreak) Charlie sat in a car, waiting impatiently. It was a dark night, and he was making sure not to be seen. He was in the passenger seat, and the car was parked on the side of the street. Suddenly, the door opened. "You get it?" Charlie asked. "Yeah", Jim said, sitting in the driver seat. He pulled out a dvd from his coat, "Look, dude. You and I both know what happened. This will prove it". "No it won't. This will prove that I'm innocent", Charlie said, watching as Jim took out a small dvd player from the backseat. "Okay, here we go", Jim said, putting the dvd in and pressing play. The screen showed an underground parking lot. It was empty, except for a few cars. After a few minutes, Jim starts skipping forward impatiently waiting to see what actually happened. He stops as a car parks in the bottom right of the screen. Charlie's heart starts racing, he watches as nobody exits the car. Then suddenly, a man comes in from the other side of the screen. It was Charlie. He was holding a gun, aiming it towards the car. They both watched as Charlie walked forward and once he reached the window, he pulled the trigger. A bullet comes out, hitting whoever was in the car. They were out of view. On the screen, Charlie lowers the gun and runs away. "Wait, what?" Charlie said, rewinding the dvd and watching it again. Jim has a disappointed look on his face. "I gave you the gun to scare him, not kill him", Jim said. "But I didn't", Charlie said. Jim gave him a quite unhappy look, "You can't stay here". Charlie was confused, "You don't actually think I did it, do you?" "It doesn't matter, there are people looking for you now", Jim said. Charlie nodded, "You're leaving me go?" "I could lose my job, but you're like family. I'm giving you a chance", Jim smiled. Charlie held out his hand, and Jim shook it. "I'll see ya around", Charlie said, opening the door of the car. He walked away, not looking back. He was now a fugitive, but still had something to live for. His daughter. She was out there somewhere, and no matter what, he was going to find her. Present (The Room) "So did you do it?" Sean questioned. "Doesn't matter. Nothing does anymore", Charlie said. Sean looked at the piece of paper again. Charlie stopped messing with it, holding it up. "What is it?" Sean asked. "An origami crane", Charlie said, "It means to look out for someone. When my wife died, my kid would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, crying. Usually, I was there. But of course, I dealt with her death in my own way. I went off drinking, wasting whatever bit of change I had left. But when I wasn't there, when the babysitter had to stay overnight, I'd put a little paper bird on the table next to her, I told her that if she saw it, that I'd be watching her and looking out for her. She said it made her feel safe". Sean looked down at the ground, feeling the gun dig into his back. Charlie wiped away tears from his face, "What kind of asshole puts his daughter's faith on a little bird so he can go off and waste his money on booze?" Sean didn't know how to answer that, so he didn't. Charlie flicked the paper bird, watching it float to the ground. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *This is the second character-centric episode. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues